Who's Really Mommy?
by Tango Kurosaku
Summary: Tsunade has a daughter named Keiko and she leaves to go on vacation. Shizune babysits for Tsunade while she's gone. During that time, Keiko starts calling Shizune, Mommy. Shizune didn't mind until Tsunade found out! Soon, Tsunade and Shizune fight.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Keiko whined at her mother as she picked her up. Tsunade smiled and kissed Keiko. Keiko knew what her mother and father were doing and she didn't like it. Tsunade and Jiraiya were going to go away for a few days. Shizune was there to watch Keiko while Tsunade and Jiraiya were gone.

"Okay Keiko, Mommy and Daddy have to leave," Tsunade told Keiko as Jiraiya entered the room with a suitcase. Keiko started to cry. She didn't want her parents to leave. Jiraiya took Keiko from Tsunade and hugged her.

"Daddy, no!" Keiko grabbed onto her father. Tsunade went over to her husband and her daughter and tried to calm her daughter down. As soon as Keiko started to calm down, Jiraiya and Tsunade gave Keiko one last kiss and gave her over to Shizune.

"Alright you two! Have fun!" Shizune told Jiraiya and Tsunade as they left. As soon as they left, Shizune sighed. "So, Keiko, you want a bottle?" Keiko nodded and grabbed onto Shizune. Shizune smiled and took Keiko into the kitchen.

As Shizune made Keiko the bottle, Keiko was on the floor trying to play. When the bottle was done warming up, Shizune crouched down and picked Keiko up. Then Shizune handed Keiko her bottle. Keiko happily grabbed it from Shizune and started drinking it.

"There, do you like that?" Shizune asked Keiko. Keiko nodded and Shizune took her out into the living room. Shizune set Keiko down on the couch and went to grab a couple of Keiko's stuffed toys for her to play with when she was done with her bottle.

When Shizune returned to the living room, Keiko abandoned her bottle and was getting into Shizune's overnight bags. Shizune put Keiko's toys down and snuck up behind her. Keiko turned around and jumped a little bit. She wasn't expecting Shizune to be standing right behind her.

"Mommy, scary," Keiko told Shizune. Shizune smiled and picked Keiko up. Keiko called Shizune Mommy. Tsunade and Jiraiya left Keiko with Shizune so much; Keiko was starting to believe Shizune was her mother instead of Tsunade. Shizune didn't mind. She thought of Keiko as a daughter.

"Don't get into my stuff without asking me. Do you understand?" Shizune softly scolded Keiko. Keiko understood. Shizune set Keiko on the ground and sat down next to her. Keiko looked at Shizune and playfully pushed her over.

"Mommy play?" Keiko asked Shizune. Shizune smiled and pushed Keiko. Keiko giggled and ran away from Shizune. Keiko stopped about twenty feet away from Shizune and looked at her. Shizune got up and went after Keiko. Keiko squealed happily and ran away from Shizune.

"I'll get you," Shizune jokingly told Keiko as she chased after her. Keiko smiled and stuck out her tongue at Shizune. Then she took off and hid from Shizune. Shizune laughed and went off to find Keiko. After about ten minutes of "searching" for Keiko, Shizune grabbed Keiko out from behind the couch. As soon as Shizune got Keiko close to her, she snuggled with Keiko. Keiko laughed and clapped her hands together.

"I love you," Keiko told Shizune. Shizune got a big smile on her face and hugged Keiko. She told Keiko she loved her back. Keiko smiled and hugged Shizune really tightly. Shizune gave Keiko a kiss and picked up her bags, and took them into a spare bedroom.

"Hey, do you want to help me put my stuff away?" Shizune asked Keiko as she set her down. Keiko nodded. Shizune opened her bag and handed Keiko a couple of shirts. "Okay Keiko, can you go put those in the dresser?"

Keiko nodded, took the shirts from Shizune and tried to go over to the dresser. On the way over to the dresser, Keiko tripped over her own feet and fell. As soon as Keiko started crying, Shizune ran over to her and picked her up.

"Sorry," Keiko told Shizune. Shizune smiled, picked up her shirts and went over to the dresser. Then she set Keiko down on the ground and asked Keiko to put her shirts away again. Keiko was reluctant at first, but then she went and put the shirts away.

"Good job," Shizune encouraged Keiko. Keiko gave Shizune a shy smile as she went over to her. Shizune gave Keiko a small hug and handed her more clothes, and asked her to put those away as well. Soon Keiko willingly put the clothes away.

"Done!" Keiko told Shizune. Shizune gave Keiko a hug and picked her up.

"Mommy!" Keiko laughed. Shizune was tickling her. Keiko tried to push Shizune way, but Shizune kept tickling her. Soon, Shizune stopped tickling Keiko and took her into the kitchen to get a snack.

"So you want some crackers?" Shizune asked Keiko. Keiko nodded and laid against Shizune. Shizune kissed Keiko and set her down in her highchair. Shizune sat down next to Keiko and set some crackers down on her tray. Keiko ate a couple of the crackers and lost interest in the other ones.

"Mommy, tired," Keiko told Shizune with a yawn. Shizune picked Keiko up and put the crackers away. Shizune took Keiko into her bedroom, changed her, and put her in some pajamas. Then Shizune picked Keiko back up and took her into the spare bedroom.

"Bed?" "Keiko asked while rubbing her eyes. Keiko didn't understand why she was in Shizune's room. Shizune smiled and put her to bed in the bed she was going to be sleeping in. Keiko tried to fight with Shizune, but she was too tired.

"Keiko, it's bed time," Shizune softly told Keiko. Keiko started crying. She wanted to know why she wasn't in her own bed. Shizune left the room for a second, and when she came back, she was wearing pajamas. Keiko tried to get up, but Shizune climbed into bed before she could.

"You get to sleep with me tonight," Shizune explained. Keiko was still confused. Soon, Keiko started to cry again. She wanted Tsunade. Shizune cuddled Keiko and asked her what was wrong.

'Nothing," Keiko mumbled. Shizune looked at Keiko and started to worry. Shizune cuddled Keiko, and Keiko soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Keiko woke up, Shizune wasn't in bed with her. Keiko rubbed her eyes and carefully got out of bed. Keiko went out to the kitchen and looked for Shizune.

"Morning Keiko," Shizune softly said. Shizune was standing right behind Keiko. Keiko became scared and ran away from Shizune. Shizune laughed and went into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

"Mommy," Keiko whined. Shizune turned around and Keiko was holding one of her stuffed toads. Shizune smiled and picked Keiko up. Still being tired from waking up, Keiko laid her head against Shizune.

"Okay, it's time for breakfast. We can play later," Shizune explained to Keiko. Then Shizune set Keiko down in her high chair and gently took her toad from her. Keiko looked at Shizune funny and yawned.

"Bottle?" Keiko asked Shizune sleepily. Shizune smiled and put some fruit in front of Keiko. Then Shizune got a bowl of cereal for herself. Keiko was eating the fruit, but she was eating it slowly.

"What's wrong Keiko? I thought you liked fruit," Shizune said to Keiko. Keiko didn't answer Shizune. She just looked at her food and continued to eat it. Shizune sighed and rubbed Keiko's hair.

Then the two of them finished their breakfast in silence. A few times Keiko tried to throw some of her fruit on the ground, but each time, Shizune caught Keiko and scolded her. When they were done eating Shizune went and cleaned up and picked Keiko up and took her into the bathroom.

"Doing?" Keiko asked Shizune. Shizune smiled, kissed Keiko and set her down. Keiko stood up and grabbed onto Shizune and asked her what she was doing for a second time.

"I have to take a shower. You can stay in here with me until I'm done," Shizune explained to Keiko. Keiko unwillingly let go of Shizune and allowed her to take a shower.

Soon, after Shizune started to shower, Keiko became bored. Keiko started playing with the shower curtain and figured out how to open it. As soon as Keiko opened the curtain, Shizune let out a slight scream. The scream scared Keiko a bit and Shizune noticed.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Shizune told Keiko while leaning out of the shower. "I didn't mean to scare you." Keiko was crying and she tried to get Shizune to hold her. Shizune tried to finish taking her shower but Keiko tried to climb into the shower with her.

"Mommy!" Keiko was bawling. Shizune sighed, took Keiko out of her clothes and held her. Keiko usually hated baths and showers. But Keiko wanted to be with Shizune, so she ignored the shower.

"Keiko, can I wash your hair since you're in here with me? You don't have to take a bath later if you do," Shizune asked Keiko. Keiko nodded and allowed Shizune to wash her hair. While Shizune washed Keiko's hair, Keiko laid against Shizune and slowly fell asleep.

When Shizune was done with the shower, she got out and wrapped a towel around Keiko, and she put on a bathrobe. While she was doing this, Keiko woke up. Shizune kissed Keiko and took her into her bedroom and put her in some clean clothes. Then Shizune took Keiko into her own bedroom and put on some clean clothes as well.

"Bottle?" Keiko asked Shizune. Shizune picked Keiko up and took her into the kitchen. Keiko smiled and playfully tried to bite Shizune. Shizune felt Keiko's nip and smacked her.

"KEIKO!" Shizune yelled. "You do not bite people! Do you understand?" That scared Keiko. Keiko hugged Shizune and laid her head against her. Shizune took Keiko straight out of the kitchen and put her in the time out corner.

"Sorry!" Keiko told Shizune. "Sorry!" Keiko didn't want to be in time out. Shizune stood up and told Keiko she would be back later. Then she left. Keiko sat down and cried. She didn't mean to hurt Shizune, she only wanted to play.

About five minutes later Shizune came back with a bottle for Keiko. Keiko stood up and let Shizune pick her up. Shizune took Keiko into the living room, sat on the couch and fed Keiko her bottle. Keiko snuggled in close to Shizune and gave her a happy sigh.

"Keiko, I know Daddy has talked to you about biting people. I want you to understand that I'm the same way. You do not bite people. It's bad," Shizune explained to Keiko. Keiko told Shizune she was sorry. Shizune smiled, hugged Keiko, and finished giving her, her bottle.

When Keiko was done with her bottle, she asked Shizune to play with her. Shizune smiled, put Keiko on the ground and wrestled with her. They were having so much fun, they didn't hear the front door open and close. Soon, Shizune started tickling Keiko.

"Mommy! Stop!" Keiko laughed. Then someone coughed. Shizune quickly stopped what she was doing and looked in the doorway. Tsunade was standing there looking quite angry.

"Shizune! Explain yourself! Why did she just call you Mommy?" Tsunade growled. Shizune froze. What was she supposed to say…


	3. Chapter 3

Shizune quickly stood up and tried to explain herself. Tsunade ignored Shizune, stormed over to Keiko and picked her up. Keiko looked at Tsunade and then whined for Shizune. This made Tsunade even angrier.

"Shizune! Get your stuff and get out! Now!" Tsunade growled. Keiko started crying. She didn't understand why Tsunade was yelling. "Keiko! Quit being a baby!" Tsunade snapped at her daughter.

It hurt Shizune to hear Tsunade snap at Keiko like that. Shizune stepped over to Tsunade and tried to take Keiko from her. Tsunade held Keiko closer to her and smacked Shizune.

"Tsunade! Look at your daughter! Can't you tell she's upset?" Shizune nervously asked. Tsunade glared at Shizune. Shizune stopped talking and went and got her stuff. On her way out, she looked at Keiko sadly. Jiraiya was holding his daughter trying to get her to calm down.

As soon as Shizune left, Tsunade tried to get Keiko to talk to her. Keiko held onto her father and ignored her mother. Tsunade gave Keiko a kiss and went into the kitchen to make her a bottle. When Tsunade returned with the bottle Keiko didn't look as upset like she did.

Jiraiya was singing to Keiko when Tsunade approached them with Keiko's bottle. Keiko took one look at her mother and tried to get closer to her father. Tsunade smiled and tried to feed Keiko her bottle. Keiko wasn't interested in her bottle.

"Hey, Keiko what's wrong? Don't you want a bottle?" Jiraiya asked. Keiko looked at her father and shook her head. Jiraiya sighed and took Keiko into the playroom to try to play with her.

When they got to the playroom, Jiraiya set Keiko on the ground and went and grabbed a couple of her favorite stuffed toads. When Jiraiya went back over to Keiko, he tried to give her one of her stuffed toads, but she wasn't interested.

Jiraiya sighed, picked Keiko up and put her in his lap. Then he cuddled Keiko and tried to see if she was interested in doing anything. Keiko wasn't. Jiraiya picked his daughter up and took her to his desk so he could finish writing his book.

About ten minutes after Jiraiya continued writing, Keiko started whining for her bottle. Jiraiya called for his wife, but she didn't answer. Jiraiya sighed, picked Keiko up, and went off to look for his wife.

"Daddy, bottle," Keiko asked her father again. Jiraiya shushed his daughter and went out into the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle from the fridge and warmed it up. As he was warming up the bottle for Keiko, Jiraiya spotted a note on the table. Jiraiya grabbed the warmed up bottle, gave it to Keiko, and went and read the note.

"Jiraiya," the note started out, "I went out to talk to Shizune. I will be back home as soon as I can. Give Keiko my love. Love, Tsunade." Jiraiya then knew what his wife was up too. He quickly put some shoes on Keiko and ran out the door to find his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Tsunade, please," Shizune said to Tsunade as Tsunade threw a box of bananas at her

"Lady Tsunade, please," Shizune said to Tsunade as Tsunade threw a box of bananas at her. The box hit the wall behind Shizune and shattered.

"Never!" Tsunade angrily huffed. "You try to steal my daughter from me and you expect me to be calm!" Tsunade went after Shizune again. The two ladies were fighting for about ten minutes when Jiraiya ran up.

"Tsunade! STOP!" Jiraiya yelled. Tsunade let go of Shizune and looked at her husband. "Please?" he pleaded. Tsunade sighed and went over to Jiraiya. He was holding Keiko. Tsunade took Keiko from Jiraiya and started to cuddle her.

"NO!" Keiko started to have a fit. She didn't want her mother, she wanted Shizune. Shizune knew what Keiko wanted and tried to take her from Tsunade. Tsunade turned, hit Shizune, and held Keiko closer to her.

"What did I just say to you Shizune? Keiko's mine!" Tsunade snapped. Keiko started crying. She didn't like it when people fought. "Hey, what's wrong baby?" Tsunade sweetly asked Keiko.

"'Zune! I want 'Zune!" Keiko cried. Shizune smiled and took Keiko from Tsunade. When Keiko saw who she was with, she giggled and playfully grabbed onto Shizune.

"Enough! I have an idea! Why don't we let Keiko choose!" Tsunade said out of no where. Shizune was confused.

"Choose what?" Shizune asked. Tsunade got a grin on her face and responded excitedly.

"Let's let Keiko choose who she want her Mommy to be!" Tsunade explained. "So, Keiko, who do you want to be Mommy. Shizune, or me?" Tsunade asked her daughter.

Keiko looked at Tsunade first. Tsunade had a sweet smile on her face and she was holding out a bottle of milk for Keiko. Keiko then looked at Shizune. Shizune was smiling and cuddling her.

Keiko then started to speak. "I want…."


	5. Chapter 5

"I want Daddy

"I want Daddy!" Keiko said. Jiraiya smiled and picked Keiko up. Tsunade gave Keiko the bottle of milk and hugged her. Shizune then knew Keiko made her choice. Shizune left quietly without Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Keiko noticing.

"Come here sweetie!" Tsunade said to Keiko, taking her from Jiraiya. Keiko started giggling and Tsunade cuddled her daughter. "Let's go home" suggested Tsunade, so they did.

The next day when Shizune came to work, she seemed depressed. Tsunade took notice of this. "Shizune, what's wrong with you, did you break up with Genma?" Tsunade asked. Shizune was shocked. Why would Tsunade ask such a question.

"No I didn't!" Shizune snapped. Tsunade gave Shizune an I-Don't-Believe-You look and went back to her work. A few minutes later, she heard Keiko, yelling happily.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Keiko yelled as she ran into Tsunade's office. "I made cookies!" Tsunade laughed and picked Keiko up. Keiko was blabbering away when Jiraiya ran in.

When Jiraiya saw that Tsunade was okay with Keiko running in and disturbing her, he sighed happily. Keiko saw that her father brought the cookies with him. She demanded that Tsunade give them a try.

"Mmm, these are really good," Tsunade told her daughter. Keiko giggled and hugged her mother. Tsunade smiled and hugged her daughter back. Then Keiko got off her mother's lap and ran over to Shizune. Shizune grinned and leaned over to pick up Keiko.

"Keiko!" Tsunade barked. "What have I told you?" Keiko gave her mother an upset look and sadly went over to her father. Jiraiya picked Keiko up and took her home.

"What the hell was that about?" Shizune yelled. Tsunade ignored Shizune and went back to work. Shizune became quite upset and asked Shizune what that was about for a second time.

"Look, she's not your daughter! I told her yesterday if she had any interaction with you, she would be in big trouble. That goes for you too! Stay out of Keiko's life!" Tsunade told Shizune angrily. This upset Shizune quite a bit. She ran out of the office crying. Tsunade then realized she made a huge mistake…


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later Shizune finally returned to work

A few weeks later Shizune finally returned to work. Tsunade was at her desk sleeping. Shizune was still upset about Tsunade tearing Keiko away from her.

Keiko was also in the room. She was sleeping on the couch located in the office. Shizune smiled. She missed Keiko so much. She went over to Keiko and stroked her hair and smiled.

Keiko gave a small squeak and woke up. She looked at Shizune and gave a happy cry.

"Mommy's back!" Keiko yelled with a grin. Shizune could tell someone missed her very much. Keiko jumped off the couch and hugged Shizune tightly.

With all the noise, Tsunade woke and was looking at Shizune and Keiko. Shizune saw Tsunade looking at them and quickly put Keiko down. Keiko quickly became upset and cried loudly.

"It's fine Shizune." Tsunade started out. "You may play and raise Keiko, but from now on you are known as her big sister." Shizune grinned. Keiko climbed on Shizune for attention. When Keiko started to call Shizune Mommy, Shizune corrected her.

"I'm Nee-chan," Shizune explained. Keiko was confused but she quickly understood.

"Nee-chan!" Keiko yelled. Shizune smiled and cuddled Keiko. From then on Shizune and Keiko became very close sisters.

THE END


End file.
